Lingering Pasts
by kawaiikame
Summary: Kags is a feared gang leader. InuYasha has many secrets connected to him. Their first meeting is far from coinsidential. will their pasts and secrets keep them apart?
1. of friends and foes

Howdy! How are all my oh so wonderful readers? (I do have some right? RIGHT?) Anyway, I have come out with a new story "Lingering Pasts". The outside summary was shitty so here's a new one:

Kagome is a gothic punk gang leader and has a bad case of sticky fingers (steals stuff). She doesn't really need it; she's bloody rich; she just enjoys the thrill and spoils her friends with the stuff. Anyway, she may be a hood-looking, stealing punk, but she still gets all 100's and is in most of the leadership programs like StuCo (student council) and NHS (national honor society). One day, she is scheduled to give a new kid a tour around the campus and spend the day with him, going over classes, who not to mess with, cliques, forbidden territory, the whole high school thing. The kid turns out to be the principal's nephew, a kid name Inuyasha. They eventually fall for each other but they can't be together because of their pasts. They thought they had gotten rid of their bad pasts. How wrong they were.

Pairings:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Sango/Miroku

Rin/Kohaku

Shippo/Rene

Sessh/Kagura?

About the pairings:

Inuyasha/Kagome

In the end I just cant break up the famous couple. This is a major Inu/Kags fic, so deal with it! At first it will seem like a Kouga/Kags fic, but I **assure** you it will change.

Sango/Miroku

Well, der. This is one couple I will **not** split up.

Rin/Kohaku

First of all, let me explain to all of you, I have an obsessive friend. Her name is Kat. She is so obsessive over Inuyasha, that she is buying the whole series, in Japanese, so she is already on like episode 200-somethin. I happen to be on episode 150-somethin…or was it 140? I dunno, just that I am kinda far in the series and the last episode I saw, Rin went chasing after Kohaku because she remembered him as a friend. So I decided to pair them up. If you don't like it, don't read this fic. Sticks out tongue

Shippo/Rene

Well, for those of you who didn't read my other fic I suggest you don't. It's gone. Anyway Rene is my own character and since she can't necessarily be Kag's daughter (check out my other fic for Rene's description and who she is.) she will just idol after her -. Any way, yeah, in the last fic I put them together so in this fic I'm doing the same. Oh yeah and Shippo fits that description too (see other fic).

Update: sorry I forgot I recently took that story down. Here's the description: wait, first, did anyone see that episode with the thunder brothers little sister? You might have, but I think it's a little too far ahead for those of you who watch it on cartoon network. Anyway, at the end, the little sister develops a crush on Shippo and draws a picture of an older Shippo. It's like Shippo only a bit different. Lets say he is now as tall as kagome, is still scrawny (it would kinda look weird if he was short and buff . ) but strong enough to be in the gang. My character Rene (pronounced reenee) is an excellent fighter with a small amount of miko fighting powers. She's a little shorter than the Shippo in my story and has long black hair with white tips. She also has black eyes, black nails, and is a neko-youkai.

Sessh/Kagura

Sorry! Dodges flying objects I couldn't think of anyone to put with Sessh! Hmm.. How do I fix this problem? Okay, I'll take a poll. If 10 or more people are strongly against this pairing, I'll try to find someone else for Sessh.

Well. I've taken care of pairs…now what? Oh yeah, warnings!

Warnings:

This fic is not for Kikyo-lovers or even likers. MAJOR Kikyo bashing

This fic is not for Kouga-haters. I personally like Kouga and I will not make him evil in this fic. I might kill him off, though. Oops I think I just gave away classified info! Oh poo.

This fic will also have major preppy bashing. I for one hate them, therefore my characters will hate them. I think they are too perfect, and have high pitched annoying voices. And their evil in there own special way. Or maybe I've just seen Mean Girls too many times. Whatever.

This fic will contain lots and lots of profanities so little ones beware! This is a high school fic after all and everybody I know in highschool cusses 24/7

This fic will contain lots and lots of fluff and most likely have a lemon or 2.

Actually, I don't quite know the whole "no lemons" policy in so if I offend anyone or something me sorry, but you have been warned.

This fic contains a lot of description. I tend to really go into someone's outfit. Me sorry for that too.

I am open for suggestions! If ever you want me to put a certain car or outfit or whatever please tell me! I know nothing about cars and there is a big race scene in this story so I'm going to need some fast cars ASAP. I will usually accept any out fit as long as there is no pink whatsoever and it's not too sluttish.

I will also gladly give well-earned shout outs and/or replies to people who review.

I just wanted to say the gangs name and a scene/plot or two in this story was stolen from an actual story called the silver shadows. I personally love that story and would never wish to give it a bad name or anything, but since the dear sweet author hasn't updated since last September and I couldn't think of one on my own, I decided to borrow some stuff.

Oh and I like to use lots of Japanese in my story. Hear are the translations:

Ano-um

Sumimasen-forgive me

Gomen/ Gomen nasai/ Gomen ne-all basically mean sorry

Neko-cat

Youkai-demon

Nani-what?

(if I forgot any, just ask in a review-)

Well I think I've done enough blabbering for one chapter so on with the disclaimer and then the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I will not, cannot, or am not going to own Inuyasha for all my days. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time with stupid school for I would be rich. You get the idea.

Lingering Pasts

Chapter one

"The friends and the foe."

_Oh life, why art thou so cruel? _Kagome thought as she grumbled down the sidewalk to school.

She looked at her watch.

_Yay. 8:15. 45 minutes to get to school. Damn I wish I hadn't put my car in the paint shop_. _Where's Kouga when I need him?_ _He just **had **to throw my alarm clock at the wall and break it, didn't he? Stupid youkai hearing._

She giggled to herself. _Oh well, small price to pay for such a fun night with him._ He'd come to her apartment last night fully aware everyone was away at a party in the basement and lets just say he stayed long enough to be very rudely woken up by an alarm clock. Therefore he did what any other youkai with sensitive hearing would've done. He threw it at the wall.

So this morning she'd been woken up by her best friend Sango, whose method was very painful. (she threw her shoe at her). While stumbling around the small kitchen looking for breakfast, her personal trainer walked in and decided it was time for another lesson. Kaede gave Kagome these so called 'lessons' every week and Kagome just could not back out of it. Kaede had worked her good this time and now Kags was practically crawling from lack of sleep (he he, naughty Kouga!) and such a hard workout session.

_Why did I have to go and wreck my bike?_

Kags had wrecked her motorcycle earlier this week and it was the only other thing than her car she would ever consider riding to school. The last thing she needed was a bunch of people crowding around her precious new Jag.

_Oh yes._

_What a lovely price to pay for being the leader of the deadliest gang in the city. _

**The black dragons.**

(Queue scary music. )

Not that she was shameful of her dear sweet gang, she just kinda wish she didn't have to live in such secrecy.

It was his fault.

It was all his goddamned fault.

His fault her father had gotten drugs.

His fault she'd had to watch her mom get murdered by her dad.

His fault she'd seen the one person left of her family, her beloved older brother Souta, shot in the head.

And his fault she was made an orphan at age 12.

flashback

(Kags point of view)

_Oh no. It's the end of the month. He'll be there, I just know it. I hope mom and Souta aren't there.As I ran into the driveway I didn't see my mom's car. That was good, one less person out of trouble. Now to see if HE is still there. Opening the door I said a silent prayer. Then walked in late once again._

_As I dropped my backpack and slipped off my holey sneakers, I heard an all too familiar muffled scream._

_Assuming the worst I took out the switchblade inside my boot. Silently walking within the shadows, as I have learned growing up in the slums, I sneaked into our small living room, from which the muffled cry came from. As I turn the corner, I saw my mother on the floor, beaten worse than usual. He must have gotten hold of some pretty whacked shit to do this. But the thing is I didn't see HIM anywhere. Thinking he left I ran to my mother using my blade to cut the bounds and gag. Right as the gag was off mom yelled "BEHIND YOU!" but before I could turn around he busted a beer bottle on the side of my head. Knocking the blade out of my hand and me away from mom as I land on my stomach on the broken bottle pieces. The sharp glass shards piercing my skin._

_I heard my mother scream and for the first time it was loud enough for some one to hear._

_HE turned to her and punched in the stomach, making her cough up blood._

"_STOP IT! " I screamed from the floor, desperately trying to get up as blood trickled from my own mouth from the blow to the head. I was cursing my-self for being so weak._

"_Ooh, you want me stop. Well, TOO BAD! ONLY IF THE BITCH WILL GIVE ME ANY MONEY MAYBE I'D MAKE THIS QUICK!" HE yelled, as he took my abandoned blade and slowly cuts a deep 'X' across my back._

_It burned hotter then the eternal burning flames of hell, but I wouldn't cry or scream out in agony this time. That would only give him the satisfaction of breaking the last of me._

"_NOO!" Mom screamed bashing a vase over his head, as he turn and stabbed her in the chest, twisting the blade deeper as a sick smile twisted on his face._

"_MOM!" I yelled hearing Souta's voice with mine as mom fell to the floor, landing on me. I turned my head towards the hallway where I saw Souta running toward him, his eyes full of rage and horror as he hit the murderer with a steel baseball bat._

_My best friend Sango stood by her brother Kohaku who had come in behind Souta, both horrified and trying to process what had just happen._

_My dad was currently getting knocked unconscious by Souta._

_My mother was dead._

**2 years later**

_I crouched behind the short wall that separated me from the three story drop, on the other side; my breath was rapid, fists clenched, and the sound of my heart beating seemed to drown out all thought. 'come on Souta get out of there now', I felt my mind scream at my older brother 'please Souta just run, please Souta please your all I have, oh gods please just run' I felt my eyes burn and water, the scene before me blurred as tears came forth. I forced the tears back while blinking rapidly to set the scene back in focus. _

He stood tall, and proud, his eyes held no fear but a strong determination. I knew he was itching to look up to where he knew I sat in the shadows hidden, and safe.

"So traitor any last words" said a man with long wavy black hair tied back.

"Come on stop playing and get this over with"

"Calm down I'm just having some fun" said the man while letting an evil smile play across his lips.

"This may just be fun and games to you, but let me warn you, my death will be revenged" Souta's words were cold and emotionless ringing clear throughout the night.

Onigumo looked Souta up and down, then gazed into his fearless eyes "you have courage I'll give you that, but your still a nobody, with no family or friends to revenge you, so don't waste my time with pitiful threats when there's no one to carry them out for you.

"Face it Souta your in too deep there's no way of getting your self out now. You've crossed the line it's over. But I am forgiving, so if you give back the gem I may reconsider"

_Souta shook his head "No, the gem is gone" _

Onigumo shrugged "too bad"

BANG!  
End flashback

_Oh Souta. Why did you have to steal it? Why did you have to leave me?_

She let a tear escape her eye and sniffed.

"YO! KAGOME!" she hastily wiped that godforsaken tear and slapped on a way too cheery smile as she registered that all-too-familiar voice. The last thing she needed was someone seeing the leader of the Black Dragons crying.

"OI! MIROKU! 'BOUT TIME! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA HAVE TO WALK THE REST OF THE WAY! She screamed back as one of her second in command and other best friend drove up in a black jeep with red interior.

When I say red interior I mean red seat covers. On the steering wheel was a red cover with a black dragon that had a red eye. Other than those of the gang, few knew this boy was an actual Shadow but those who weren't of the gang and did know only knew because of his jeeps color and because of his tattoo.

The red outline on the wheel signified as his rank.

First rank (leader: kagome) was a black dragon with blue eyes and second was a black dragon with red eyes.

Second in command were Sango, Miroku, and Kouga.

Third in command were Kohaku, Shippo and Rin. Their tattoos were black dragons with green eyes.

Next came the fighters.

High-class fighters of the gang had black dragons with gold eyes, middle class with silver eyes, and those who were too young and couldn't fight had an outlined dragon.

Anyone with a certain job in the gang (computer dudes, security, medical etc.etc) had a black dragon with a purple eye.

All tattoos were on their right hand and were covered with a black fingerless glove.

"oh, god forbid the all powerful kagome has to walk three more blocks to get to school." Miroku said while rolling his eyes and slowing to a stop next to kagome who had been walking on the sidewalk.

"Damn strait Mir-Mir." She smirked inwardly as she climbed on to the jeep with one big jump. He suddenly started whining. She knew she had hit a nerve. "Kagomeeeeee! I thought you promised you would stop calling me that! And in public no less!" Miroku turned to look at her face for the first time. His voice instantly softened and he reached over to swat down the mirror. "Kagome-Chan, fix your face. You never know who could be looking." She stared into the mirror. Her black eyeliner ran down her face and smeared. It was obvious she had been crying. She mumbled a defeated thanks as she reached into her purse for her eye pencil. "Lemme guess. Remembering old times?"

Kagome flinched.

"Miroku, how do you always know?"

Sigh "it's a gift."

Kags looked at him suspiciously.

"And the fact that you have known me since I was five has absolutely nothing to do with it?"

He smiled brightly. "Nope!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, ya know what my motto is in sad times?"

" Ano…'it wasn't my fault, her ass was right there'?" Kagome stated innocently.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean…goddamnit Kagome, why do you make me think this early in the mornings?"

She giggled to herself and proceeded to turning on the radio and blasting linkin park for the rest of the way there.

Miroku always knew how to cheer her up.

As Miroku pulled into the parking lot, kagome looked up at their oh so wonderfully wonderful school. _One more year. One more godforsaken year_.

Miroku watched as kagome stared off at the large building.

"Ano, kagome, don't you have a meeting with someone today?"

…

"**OH SHIT!"**

She screamed as she jumped out of the jeep and started running. Miroku sighed and smiled. "That girl will never change".

_OH SHIT! Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT! _She screamed in her mind as she ran full speed to the meeting.

"Hojo! HOJO-KUN!" kagome screamed as she saw the stucco president walk out of a classroom. He turned to see who was calling his name and waved at her. "OHIYO, HIGURA-…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They screamed as kagome ran strait into him and sent them flying.

"Ano, sumimasen Hojo-kun…" she said looking down on him.

"N-No problem…" he replied blushing profusely.

She was currently straddling his stomach and lets just say the round things in his face weren't her eyes. She jumped up and grabbed his hand so he could do the same.

"Hojo-kun, did I miss the meeting? Did I miss anything important?" he looked up at her face. "hunh? Oh right um yeah, just the designing of the big poster for the front foyer and the shirt logos." He replied happily.

Kagome just stared at him.

She almost felt like crying all over again.

The poster?

_And_ the shirts?

Why? She loved designing stuff!

Everybody wanted her to design their shirts and logos and everything!

It was her passion!

And the one group she was most dedicated to didn't even wait for her?

"ano…Higurashi-san, I was just kidding. Nobody showed up, so we decided to cancel the meeting…your not gonna kill me right?"

kagome looked up at him.

He started to get worried when she didn't say anything.

He knew he shouldn't have played that trick on her.

You just didn't mess with Kagome Higurashi's designing obsession.

Shit, you just didn't mess with her period.

She sighed a sigh of relief and turned around.

"Whatever. Sayonara, Hojo-kun."

When she was out of earshot, Hojo took his turn and breathed a sigh of relief.

She had said bye, so that meant she wasn't really mad at him. Or at least he hoped so.

Last thing he needed was every punk/goth beating him up for messing with their leader. He still hadnt figured out why they followed her, but he knew he was the only one who noticed.

He had asked kagome about it a week ago and she had said she couldn't tell him.

She'd asked if he knew if any one else noticed it and he had said no.

She'd asked him if they could keep it between the two of them, and he said sure, why not?

Gods he was a sucker for kagome.

All she had to do was flash him a smile and he would melt.

Lets just hope her dear sweet boyfriend kouga didn't find out or his head would be served on a silver platter.

As kagome walked off, she heard him sigh a sigh of relief. Great, now the StuCo presidant was scared of her. Who wasn't?

This was trning out to be a very annoyingly tiresome day.

She heard loud, high pitched laughing coming from around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

The one thing to make the day much worse was about to run strait into her.

Maybe if she ran fast enough she could escape her torturous fate.

The laughing immediately stopped and kagome looked up.

There standing not 5 feet away was the most annoyingly preppy bitch at this godforsaken school.

Kikyo Rohgabtuls Takaya.

(middle name pronounced ROE.GAB.TULLS)

"Well, well, well, if it isnt the lowlife Kagome Higurashi"

"wow, I think I just set the fastest record of drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool," she said, while crossing her arms and leaning against the lockers closest to her.

Kikyo looked confused for a second then also crossed her arms and said "OH NO! You didn't just call me shallow, did you?"

"If you mean by shallow I could step in a puddle of you and not get my feet wet then yes! Yes I did! Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want my 'lowlife' friends to see me with the likes of you."

Then just as she was about to turn around and walk off, she said in her most mocking, high-pitched, preppy voice:

"CIAO!"

I don't think it wouldve been possible to remove kikyo's chin from the ground even if you had a crowbar.

"DAMN YOU HIGURASHI!"

Kagome snickered as she heard the echoed cry. Maybe today won't seem so bad after all!

So, how was the first chapter? For the next chapter I would greatly appreciate 4 reviews and lyrics to your favorite clubbin song! That's right folks! The next chapter is called clubbin but I have no song lerics for a good dirty dancing song! I was thinking maybe 'yeah' by usher or 'tipsy' by…well by whoever wrote it I guess. I don't know who sings tipsy but I know it's an awesome song! I'm also gonna need a decent racecar for a later chapter so keep that in mind!

Chat: this will be my chat box. It will be at the end of every chapter and will hold replies to questions, explanations to stuff, and/or anything random my deranged little mind can obtain. I recently saw this movie called first daughter and it sucked! It was so depressing I wanted to cry. Hey, maybe I should right a fanfic about it! I'll call it… SAD DEPRESSING STORY ABOUT A PRESIDANTS DAUGHTER! …

…

…

Maybe not…

Anybody heard of the jpop band L'Arc en Ciel? If ever you have spare time on the net, look them up. THEY ARE SEXY! And don't sing too bad either! …SEXY! my favorite is definately Hyde. i also like Ken.

if there are any mistakes or something feel free to let me know. im not the best grammer student.

Well anyway! For the next chapter I would like 4 reviews and good lerics to a clubbin song! Preferably tipsy or yeah!

JaNe!

kawaiikame


	2. clubbin

Hi people! How goes it?

Wow! I can't believe I got so many reviews on just the second day! That made me solo happy I just had to write the next chapter, lyrics or no lyrics!

Did anyone figure out that Kikyo's middle name is slut bag hor put together and spelled backwards?

Well since I hade such an amazingly long authors note last time, I figured I'd just keep it short this time.

Oh! But I do have one thing to say first. I have majorly strict parentals so you wont get very quick updates. I am aware some of ya'll love my story and I am very honored, but to tell you the truth my mom forbade me to ever go on It's so sad. I will go as fast as I can but this might be the last update for maybe even a month. I don't even know if I can update during summer because my main posting outlet is school. So I cant make any promises. I just hope you all stick with me…

Another thing! Sorry! I said I would make this short but I have to say this too! Before kagome took over the gang, she was in an orphanage for 3 years. I'm not sure if it says differently in the first chapter but bear with me here, I'm just now getting a good idea for some background info on our happy couples. Okay so she was in the orphanage for three years and there she met Miroku and fell for his cousin. She is 13 or 14 at this point. Cousin also known as Yashy gets adopted by half brother he never knew existed and they never see him again. They run away from the place at 15 and find Sango, start the gang in an abandon warehouse with the money Souta had stolen for kagome, and thus our story begins when Kagome and Sango are 17 and Miroku is 18. Sorry for the confusion but ignores anything that threatens this info in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: kawaiikame no owny inu-Chan…sniff

Chapter 2

Clubbin

There was so much talking and laughing going on Kag couldn't here herself think.

"People…People…HEY YOU LOSERS SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The room immediately got quiet.

"Thank you. Now. I know we've all had a shitty school week with hopefully as little fights as possible. Please be honest. Those of you who are currently failing one or more classes get up, go to your apartment, and study. Those of you who aren't, go help them. JUST KIDDING! HAHA! No...

Okay, ya'll know my one rule is good grades. I don't want any of you not going to collage. I don't give a CRAP what you do with your weekends or free nights. I don't care who you date. I don't care if you're a virgin or not. All I want from any of you is good grades, respect, loyalty, and to never cheat. I want you all to have the great life that I couldn't. So, those of you who need to, go study. Those of you don't, PARTY ON!"

With that said, everyone started dancing and partying to the music and lights that suddenly came on screaming WOOO!

Kagome jumped off the small stage and went to go find her right-hand men (and women)

"Alrighty guys, I have good news and I have bad news."

Kagome said to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rene.

She had no idea where Kouga was and was a little worried since he hadn't checked in with her if he had gone somewhere. Even if they were dating, she was still his superior and she needed to know where he was after hours.

"Okay the bad news is, we got a call from Sesshomaru of the silverdog gang. He wants me to meet him tonight to discuss certain matters…"

Shippo snorted. "That reeks. Tell me the good news will make up?"

Kagome looked at him. "Well, it turns out our dear Sesshie owns the new club Fuel and we have special invites."

Rene looked up "that's awesome!"

Sango looked relieved to have news that good. Though Sesshomaru scared her a little, she absolutely loved to go out like this.

"Looks like we're going clubbin'!"

"WOW!"

"Rene don't stare, you'll make us look like idiots!"

"I can't help it! Its so big and…and…and well, AWSOME!

Shippo looked down at the girl clinging to him and smiled. She was so cute when she was excited.

Kagome looked around.

This place WAS big.

She was wearing her favorite outfit. A black tank with a blue flame on it and some tight-only-on-the-ass black cargos that were so long she stepped in them. She had decided to go with black high top converse instead of flip-flops because it was kinda hard to dance with flip-flops. She had also decided to leave her many accessories at home too. She only wore a sapphire belly button ring and her required black fingerless glove covering the gang's emblem. She gave her hair blue tips to complete the outfit. She loved the color black. Someone once asked her why she loved it and her reply was simple. Like herself, darkness was often misunderstood. See? Simple.

When they reached the entrance a big…buff…squirrel demon…thing nodded at them and let them in without a word.

OH.MY.GOD.

The place was HUGE!

Everywhere she looked was hot guys, sexy chicks (not in a lez kinda way but…yeah…), and glow sticks…

Hm…kinda got a rave thing going on. I like… 

It made the blue flame on her shirt glow.

"Yo, Kags! Hurry it up! Don't get lost!"

Miroku yelled back at her over the loud booming music.

It was currently playing the song Get Low.

Not bad, not bad at all! 

When they found where to sit, Kagome went to the bar.

"May I help you?"

He was hot.

"Yeah, I'll take a bloody Mary."

Gods was he hot.

"Commin' right up!"

HOT.HOT.HOT.

When he turned around, Kag mentally slapped herself. She had a boyfriend! She shouldn't lead other guys on when she had a boyfriend! Well it was Koga's fault he hadn't come…right? Gods was this guy hot!

"There ya go! By the way, I'm Trei (pronounced: Trey)"

She took the drink.

"Kags."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks. Hey, do you know where I could find Sesshie?"

Trei instantly stiffened and frowned.

"You mean Sesshomaru-sama? Ano, do you have business with him?"

Great. Called him by the nickname. Now Trei probably thinks I sleep with Sessh. There go my chances with Hot Trei.

"Yeah, could you call him down for me? Tell him Kagome Higurashi of the black dragon gangis here. Thanks."

With that she walked away with her drink before he could say anything.

She could've sworn she heard his jaw hit the counter.

_Sigh and he was so sexy, too._

She finished the drink on the way to their table and set the empty glass down.

Shippo had René propped up on his lap and they were making out hard core so she decided to go find Miroku and Sango. She was actually really jealous of the kissy-face couple (Shippo and Rene).

She wished Koga was like that but instead it seemed like he never had time for her anymore and when he did he just wanted to fool around. What happened to the sweet but mildly possessive guy who used to cuddle her and pick her up all the time? What happened to the romance?

But more importantly, why did it suddenly vanish when she let Ayame in to the gang 3 weeks ago?

Kags was so into her thoughts she ran strait into Sesshomaru.

But when she looked into his face, she saw that it wasn't Sesshomaru but someone else.

"My bad that was totally my fault!"

Holy shit!

Did she just say totally?

Who was this guy?

Why was he making her say preppy stuff?

Why did he look just like Sesshie?

WHY WAS HE SO PRETTY?

"No prob., I wasn't paying attention"

He said in a sexy voice with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know Sesshomaru, the guy who owns this club would you? You look a lot like him and I was wondering if you two were brothers or something."

He looked at her funny then loosened up a lot.

"Yeah I know him, but we're not related. I think he's busy though, I heard he had this big meeting with some important gang leader dude…I'm not sure."

_Great. That's right Kags; make a complete fool of yourself. This guy probably thinks your insane. Oh but he's so hot! Damn you Koga with your weird secretive-ness. I came here to have fun and you wont let me! Your not even here, damnit! Boy are you going to hear it when I get back! Oh who am I kidding…I wont stand up against him. I might as well have some fun while I'm here anyway. He'll never know right?_

The guy in front of her watched as her face went from depression to aggravation to determination to mellow.

"Hey are you okay? You seem depressed, did you really need Sesshomaru for something or what?"

He asked with concern.

She looked surprised.

"Sesshomaru? Oh, no! It's about…oh never mind. Hey do you want to dance?"

He looked somewhat relieved. "Yeah, sure." He said calmly.

So they went out to dance to the song playing.

It was 'yeah' by usher.

"Dude! Who is Kags dirty dancing with? He is HOT!"

Sango pointed over Miroku's shoulder.

He turned and said

"Oh, my cousin 'Yashy."

He looked back and was calm about the whole thing.

…

His eyes suddenly went very wide and he turned so fast he almost hit Sango,

"Wait…YASHY! HOLY SHIT! I CANT BELIEVE IT'S HIM! He disappeared 6 years ago! I haven't seen him in forever! I wonder if he knows who he's dancing with…"

Sango jabbed him in the ribs.

"Don't be mean to poor Kags."

"So forceful, my love"

"Shut up! If she had heard you she would've done more than hit you…"

"Your right…"

Another jab.

"Sango! Why are you so mean! And here I thought you loved me…"

Oh no! Not the puppy face!

"Oh, Miroku why do you do this? You know I love you!"

And with that she got her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

It would've gone farther if Sango hadn't remembered Kags and Mr. Hottie also known as Yashy by Miroku.

"Come on Miroku, I want to meet him!"

But he didn't want to!

"Damn you Yashy and Kags"

He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Mir?"

"Oh, no, my love. Nothing at all."

By the time the song ended kagome was in a really good mood and _really_ liking this mystery guy. Ta hell with Kouga!

"Wow! You're pretty good! What's your name?"

Kag yelled over the music.

"Its Inu-"

"OHMYGOD! I CANT BELIEVE IT REALLY IS YOU! HOLY SHIT!"

Miroku screamed at them, running toward them, dragging Sango with him.

Just before they reached Kag and Yashy, Kagome heard him mumble

"You've got to be shittin me…"

Miroku ran up and gave him the biggest hug any guy should give another guy. (in other words, a light pat on the back hug)

Then he took a step back and looked at them both with a weird look in his eyes.

"You cant possibly tell me ya'll don't realize who exactly ya'll were dancing with, can you?"

They looked at him funny.

Just before he could open his mouth again, someone came and tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

She turned around.

"Ma'am I believe you have an appointment with Sesshomaru upstairs."

Said a lady with a tight red leather halter, tight black jeans, and a fan in one hand. She already looked at kagome like she bored her to no end.

"Come with me."

And with that she was dragged all the way to the top rooms of the building by this lady, whose name was Kagura, with long nails that nearly pierced her skin. She wanted to yank out of the hold but didn't because of 2 reasons: 1-she didn't want more cuts and 2- she probably would've gotten lost at the rate this chick was going.

So she was dragged all the way to Sesshie's office. The very long way to Sesshie's office.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku are staring off into space where Kagome had recently stood 2 seconds ago.

"They must not need us…so anyway, I can't believe I ran into you, Yashy!"

However, when they turned around, Yashy was gone.

"Yashy?"

"Sir we have a small problem."

"What now?"

"One of them recognizes me from somewhere, claiming me as his long lost cousin."

"Deal with him how you see fit. For all he should know he never had a cousin."

"Yes sir"

So! How did ya like chapter 2? I know it kinda didn't go anywhere but you learned some knew things! Like the fact that kagome is basically the mother of her gang and cares where their going with life. And the fact that Miroku has a long lost cousin that doesn't want tobefound. And the fact that Shippo is older and more mature than ya'll can comprehend. I bet its really hard for ya'll to imagine little Shippo making out with a girl, right?

Anyway

Hey if anyone would kindly teach me how to use that neat drawing site…umm…deviant art…or something…I would post some of my character pics. THAT'S RIGHT! NOT ONLY CAN I WRITE, I CAN DRAW! Or at least I like to think so…

I haven't gotten around to drawing anything but I will! And as soon as I figure out the Internet, I'll post it! Yayness!

I would also like to know how to use this damn bio thing! That's why no one knows any thing about me! Because I suck at computer stuff! GAR!

I saw one bio with an awesome pic on it too! I want to know how to do that! Please help me!

That's what I want for my next chapter. I want 6 reviews and a lesson in either deviant artor an explanation of the bio thing!

Chat box: well not much to chat about today. Thanks again all my reviewer peoples! Im glad you like it. Oh but there was one review that wasn't exactly positive reinforcement. They said that Inuyasha only has like 167 episodes, was that right? Well I'm sorry. My mistake. I must remind you that I haven't seen one of her box sets since like October and I don't remember all that well. Gasp GUESS WHAT! Miroku finally proposes to Sango in the tenth box set! It's actually quite funny. Miroku asks, she says yes then goes "and you'll never cheat on me right?"

"…"

Then she gets all into his face

"AND-YOU'LL-NEVER-CHEAT-ON-ME-RIGHT?"

"…"

Well yeah I thought it was funny. I'm glad cartoon network is finally going farther in the series. Wait till you see Naraku again. He looks all cool with his evilness now. And Kikyo finally dies. She gets thrown off a cliff into boiling purple miasma-lava stuff. YAY! Now…STAY DEAD!

Yeah right. Ten bucks says she comes back in some shape or form. I don't know, I haven't seen any later than the 10th box set. Oooh! Wait till you meet the…the…oh, gods whats their name again? The ones that all end in –kotsu? Oh well. They're awesome. Even if they are the enemy. Well that's all for now! REVIEW, PLEASE!


	3. business

Author's Note

Yay! Chapter 3! Boy that was a long wait. Okay, I'm really sorry. But high school is not that easy. Anyway, I decided to update! Yay me! Okay umm.. I haven't updated for a while and for that I'm uber sorry. But I've been going through some major crisis's and none of them were fun. Well on with the story!

**Chapter Three**

_Business_

Round and round they went from hallway to hallway until Kagome was pretty sure her lunch would be showing face any second. Finally they reached a door. When Kagura opened it Sesshomaru was just getting off the phone with someone.

"Ahhh, I finally get to see you again, Kagome Higurashi" he said to her unenthusiastically.

"Kagura, you're free to go. Make yourself useful,"

"Yes, sir." She replied to him, with malice dripping from every word. It was obvious she despised the man with every fiber of her being.

She closed the door as she left.

"So, Ms. Higurashi. I believe you know why I asked you here?"

"I have a faint idea,"

"Very well. As you know, it is inevitable that we go to war with the other gangs of the region. Both yours and my gang will not survive. Unless.."

" No."

"No?"

"I know where this is going, and my answer is no. you and me both know what everyone wants. Power. It must be an insult to have to see such a weak-looking female control such a powerful gem. I refuse to give up any of that power."

"I see.."

"No, Sesshomaru, I don't think you understand. This is not the first time you have tried to form an alliance with me over that gem. It won't happen. Never. And even if you tried to steal it, you could never contain it. You'll never own the Shikon no Tama, Give it up."

"Very well. I believe our meeting is adjourned." It was far from over and she knew it. She could see the anger pulsating through him. She knew that this man, this demon, would not rest until he had in his possession the most powerful gem known. The Shikon no Tama. The jewel that her brother had stolen in order to guarantee her a safe and comfortable life. The jewel her brother had died for.

She knew people would die from the outcome of this meeting.

Kagome got up from her seat, fuming. She walked out into the hallway and heard the door slam shut behind her.

-----------------------------

Amazingly enough she found her way to the main floor and found her table in less than 3 minutes. Sango saw her coming and immediately knew something was wrong. Shippo and Rene were where she'd left them. Miroku was no where to be seen.

"We have to go. Now." She said when she reached them.

They knew better than to question her. Sango shot up and started looking around for Miroku. Rene straitened her shirt and hopped off Shippo as he too stood in alert. They both headed for the door and when they reached it, turned back, waiting for the others.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I don't know, he went off to find some guy about 10 minutes ago."

"Find him!" Kagome was almost in hysterics. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it. And she never went against what she felt.

"Miroku!"

"Miroku!"

"MIROKU!"

"Sango we need to leave."

"I'm not leaving without Miroku" she said, tears rolling down her face.

"Sango. I don't want to leave him either, but Miroku will not something isn't right. He can take care of himself." Kagome said, trying to calm her friend down.

"N-no…" Sango whimpered.

Kagome grabbed her hand and led them out of the club. The second they were outside the doors, they started running. By the time they reached the end of the parking lot (Kagome had denied them the use of their car, saying it would take too long to get in and start), Rene and Sango were out of breath.

"Shouldn't we warn all those people?" Rene said, tears filling her eyes.

"There was no time" was Kagome's simple reply.

"I can't believe we left him…" Sango said.

"LOOK!" Shippo screamed. The girls had to squint, as Shippo's eye-site was far better than theirs.

"Oh my god" Sango whispered to herself.

It was Miroku. He jogged out of the club and stopped, trying to find them. When he spotted them, he breathed a sigh of relief and started to run.

The second his foot hit the pavement, the entire club exploded.

--------------------------

Well, how's that for a cliffhanger? Bwahahahahaha! I am Kame, hear my roar! Anyway…

Yay! I finally updated! Aren't you proud? Hehe…don't eat me…I can't believe I got 16 reviews! I thought I'd have like 4! Well, I'm terribly grateful to those who reviewed and I send you all muffin baskets! Well, considering their internet baskets, you'll probably hate the flavor…

Well, see you next chapter! And I'll try my hardest not to make the chapter a year late, okay?

Laters

KawaiiKame


	4. almost losses

Chapter 4

Almost Losses

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed at the now flame-engulfed building. She took one step forward, sank to her knees and sobbed.

Rene turned to Shippo and cried against his chest as he held her. "No…"

Kagome just stood there and stared, with a look of horror in her eyes. "Holy shit…" she said, mainly to herself.

Then, realizing what she should do, she mentally damned herself for being so dense.

Kagome closed her eyes and stood still for a few seconds. Sango noticed this and got a bright look on her face.

"Kagome! Is he there? Oh, please let him be there…please?" Sango got up and stood close to Kagome, searching her face. "Please…"

"Ah-ha!" Kagome said abruptly. The movement was so sudden it scared Sango and she stepped back, tripped over herself, and once again ended up on the ground. She undeterred by the clumsy act as she hurriedly got to her feet once more and stared at Kagome.

Had the whole area not been in an uproar, Kagome would've laughed at Sango's utter klutziness, but being at it was in an uproar, she decided to keep it too herself.

"He's there, behind that car. We need to hurry," Kagome said to her anxious friends.

Sango took off running, a look of pure seriousness on her face.

The rest of them followed closely.

----------------------------------------

"Oh, my god Miroku…" Sango said as she cradled his head in her arms, happy tears streaming down her face. "We thought you were so dead."

"You mean I'm not dead?" Miroku said, trying to make the atmosphere a little less tense.

Miroku was indeed alive, though it was hard to tell. He had deep, long gashes running all over him and his breathing was strained.

"Wait…do I know you all?" He asked, a little disgruntled.

Sango stopped smiling instantly. "Hehe, you're joking, right? Miroku?" Desperate tears ran down her face. "Miroku…"

"Umm, I don't seem to remember you. In fact, I don't know any of you three. Why are you holding me? What do you want from me!" He said, getting upset and confused. He tried getting up, but winced when he put wait on his arms.

Sango looked up at Kagome and cringed. The look on Kagome's face was furious.

She walked calmly over to Miroku and gave him a slap that echoed throughout the area.

"OW! Kagome! What did I do now? Sango, save me…" He exclaimed as he attempted to cower behind Sango.

"Oi, Miroku." Kagome said to him in an eerily calm voice. "How dare you lose your memory and make us worry like that. Shame on you." She walked over to him and put her index fingers on either side of his head.

"He's lost the memory of everything before he joined our gang…" she reported as she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she saw with her hands. "But he remembers everything about you and I, Sango. Hunh. I've never seen such selective amnesia…"

"I don't care, as long as he's still the same old Miroku!" exclaimed Sango as once again happy tears poured down her face.

Well, she got her wish. He was indeed the same old Miroku.

"PERVERT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! So! You've got your next chapter. Lol, I never knew my writing could inspire such…colorful…language. Ah, well, now you're all happy right? Sorry about the short chapters, but I'm not about to tempt you all into death threats. My cousin gets them all the time because she too doesn't update very quickly…

Any way, sorry about the wait, I was gonna update last week but an assload of family came to visit from Wednesday to Sunday. Then this whole mess started when my dad came down to visit me and my brother and give my brother his long awaited car. My bro's in college and has been complaining for a while now… anyway, so my dad comes to visit us ('rents are divorced, btw, if you hadn't figured that out) on Sunday which is the stupidest thing in the world because we only see him about a week and a half in one year. So he's here and we stay out late, going to dinner at Joes Crab Shack (yumm.) and stay out until about 10:30. well when we get home, my mom throws a major BF and starts going off on my brother and then tells me I cant go to lunch with my dad because "I blew it" Can you believe that? I barely see my dad 2 weeks out of a year and she tells me I can't see him? She eventually let me go to lunch with my dad, but do you see my dramas?

So I was feeling a bit suicidal last night and couldn't make this chapter very long. Sorry.

Kawaiikame

(Yeah, I wasn't really feeling suicidal, I was exaggerating, but you see my point)


	5. new guy

Chapter 5

New guy

"Okay, there, taken care of," He said into his cell phone.

"And you're sure he won't remember you when he sees you?"

"Positive. No one could have survived that without some sort of mental damage, and I don't think she'll be able to restore the lost memories."

"Well done. You know what to do now."

-------------

Kagome sat in her English 4 class barely able to stay awake. It wasn't that Romeo and Juliet wasn't interesting, but when she'd already read it in English 1, 2, and 3, analyzing the over told story was about as interesting as, say, picking the little grooves in the bottom of your Converse. Not only was this picking of the shoe interesting, it was daring. I mean, who really knows what's hiding on the bottom of your shoes, right?

"Okay, who can tell me what the correct meaning of the line "wherefore art thou," is? Anyone? How about you Ms. Higurashi?"

"yougottabeshittinme" Kagome mumbled into her arms. Why, out of 23 other people, did she have to choose Kagome? They were perfectly able bodies that could answer her stupid question! Could the teacher not realize she was in an intense game of "How long has that been there?" with her shoe?

"Pardon?"

Kagome sighed and began a short summary of the soliloquy of Act II, Scene II also known as "the balcony scene" of Romeo and Juliet.

"It means why are you Romeo? What she's pretty much asking is why he has to be Romeo, why her true love has to be the one person she has been taught all her life to hate. She cries out "why is my only love born of my only hate?" She then follows up with saying what is a name? It's not like its any important part of the body, so why should she hate it? What's the reason for hating a name, when she is so in love with its beholder? She compares her point to a rose, saying if a rose had a different name it would still smell as sweet, so if her Romeo had a different name, he would be the same person."

Kagome finished her speech and sat down, completely unaware of the fact that the whole classroom had gone silent, and was listening intently to her knowledgeable answer.

"W-Well, um, thank, um, thank you, Ms. Kagome," stuttered her teacher.

Kagome laughed internally at her teacher. This was her only teacher that couldn't figure out that, despite her punk/goth look on the outside, Kagome was one of the best students in the school.

The rest of the class went back to sleep after Kagome's little speech and by the end of the period were about as lively as a cemetery.

"Sango….," complained Kagome as she got out into the hallway and met up with her best friend. "Sango! That damn teacher wouldn't leave me alone, and now I'll never know what's really on the bottom of my shoe!"

"Honestly, Kagome, I haven't the faintest idea what in hells name your talking about." Replied Sango, a bit bitterly.

"Aww! Wassa matter, Sanny-Chan? Twouble in Pawadise?" Kagome said to her in a voice equivalent to that of a 2 year old.

Kagome knew what kind of trouble Sango was going through. It wasn't that easy having a boyfriend that sometimes forgot who you were, and just what in the world were you doing to him? Miroku's memory was taking its sweet time to completely return, and he still had no recollection whatsoever of anything before he joined the gang. His memory faded in and out, and Sango seemed to be getting more and more frustrated.

"Kagome!" now Sango was doing the whining. "Last night he stopped right in the middle of…uh…what we were doing and asked me what my name was again! I hate this!"

"Ooooooh, you can almost TASTE the sexual tension in that relationship," Kagome teased.

"Hey, at least I've got something sexual in my relationship," Sango replied bitterly.

They both went silent. That had been a low blow.

"Sorry, Kagome, I'm just frustrated," Sango said after awhile.

"Naw, don't worry about it. Everyone knows it's true. Not that it's my fault, he's the one that keeps disappearing. Or maybe it is my fault. Am I too clingy? Did I need too much attention? Did I smother him? Why? Good God, I sound like a pathetic little prep!" Kagome was nearly in tears. Nearly.

"Kagome!" Sango looked angry. "Kagome Higurashi! What the hell is wrong with you? What have you done with the Kagome me, Miroku, and the rest of the gang know and love? Come back, Kagome! Drive this evil preppy girl out of you! Be gone, evil beast! The power of Christ compels you! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Sango was now playfully smacking Kagome on the forehead. Kagome was giggling.

"Such forceful love. Now poor Kagome-chan must endure the painfulness that is Sango" Miroku commented as he came up to them in the hall and put his arm around Sango. She was delighted.

"Hey!" Sango started. "Are you saying you don't enjoy the love taps? Cuz I thought you did" Now Sango pouted.

Miroku looked alarmed. "NO! I mean, Yes! Wait…"

Sango giggled.

"Well, I'm glad to see someone not confused for once." Kagome said, referring to Miroku. He smiled sheepishly and became very interested in something down the hall.

"and, come to think of it, Sango," Kagome whispered to Sango. "THAT particular week must have been sooooo hectic. You know considering you were PMSing at the time. And not to mention you had to deal with the whole Miroku not knowing why the hell you were trying to get in his pants…

"Kagome!" If there was anything Sango was shy about, it was her…eh…womanlyness.

"What the Hell! I thought we talked about this!" Leave it to Sango, the hardass, to be embarrassed at _that_. She punched Kagome on the arm.

Kagome snickered and looked at Miroku.

He wasn't even paying attention!

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Oi, Miroku. I'm trying to embarrass Sango and you're totally missing it. What the hell are you staring at!"

"That guy over there, talking to the principle…he looks familiar…hmmm… oh well! What were talking about?"

Sango looked over at him, too.

"Hunh. He's cute."

Miroku whimpered at Sango while Kagome studied the mysterious guy.

"Wait, he does look familiar! But I can't place him…hunh."

Just then the principle looked at Kagome and a look of relief filled her face.

"Ms. Higurashi!" She called over to Kagome.

Kagome walked over to where the principle stood with the dude. (since nobody knows his name right now, we'll just call him dude)

"Yes, ma'am?" Kagome said respectfully.

"Ms. Higurashi, this is Inuyasha Takashi. He just recently transferred to our wonderful school and I need you show him around, befriend him, and whatnot. I would love to do it myself, but I am late for a meeting. Toodles!" and with that the principle was gone.

"Hey" said Dude, AKA Inuyasha Takashi.

"Uh, Hi." Kagome couldn't stop staring at him. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had met this guy.

About 2 minutes of utter silence passed.

"OH, right, um, I'm Kagome Higurashi and uh…"

More awkwardness...

"KAGOME! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN! MAKE HIM STOP!" Sango cried as she ran over to Kagome and pointed at a completely dumbfounded Miroku.

"Err…" Miroku said. He then turned and walked in the other direction.

"Wait! Miroku! Don't do this to me! Come back! COME BACK! MIROKU!" Sango yelled at his retreating form.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU CRAZY!" Miroku yelled back at Sango and started running.

"Miroku…" Sango whimpered. She looked at Kagome with big watery eyes. "Kagome, what do I do?" she sniffled.

"I know, how about a latte, after school? Will that make you happy?" Kagome said to Sango in a gentle voice.

"I suppose…" Sango said, clearly being happy she got what she wanted.

They turned and looked to see Inuyasha Takashi staring at them in confusion and amusement.

Sango brightened. "Hello! I'm Sango, and you are…?"

"oh, I'm Inuyasha"

"of course you are." Sango turned to Kagome and said happily "well, I'm off to strangle a certain someone. Ciao!"

"Sango, make sure you get him to remember you before you start, y'know, eating each others faces off. I don't want him to file a lawsuit against you for sexual harassment…"

"Will do! See you after school, 'Gome!" and she was gone.

"Err…"

More awkwardness.

"OH! Right, um, let me see your schedule, so I can show you to your classes and locker and stuff." Kagome said to him.

"Here."

"Hmmmm…okay this class is on the second floor. Make sure you get a seat in the back, this teacher spits when he talks. This class is in the Fine Arts building, down through there, and with this teacher, the more weird and artsy you act, the more she'll love you. If she doesn't like you at first, try replying to her questions with deep, poetic answers. She'll love you after a week. With this class, sit in the back, because the teacher is really judgmental and the second the old bat sees you she'll think you're a 'hooligan' and fail you. Don't worry, she does it to lots of people, so don't feel like your getting picked on or something. This guy…" Kagome continued with her description of all the teachers Inuyasha had as they walked down the hall to his first 4th period class.

"Okay, the only classes we share are 3rd period, lunch, and 6th period. 6th period is our last class and we can take off and go home after that. Or you can just ditch it. Lots of seniors do it because they really don't need the credit and psychology isn't the funnest of classes. So any way. Well. Here's your stop! Okay. Later."

As they went their separate ways, Inuyasha noticed a fingerless glove on Kagome's hand. He'd seen about 10 other kids with them, and 2 more in the class he was about to enter. He knew it was a fad, but then he also notice them all look at Kagome with a sense of respect. In dog sense, she seemed to be the pack leader. Just how many were in her 'pack', he wasn't sure. But he knew it was his job to find out.

---------------------------

Well, here you go. I was pissed to find out how little reviews i got from the last chapter but oh well. I'll deal. I love writing, so i continued. Plus i also love where this is going. i have so many ideas pop into my head at night, its great! I'm sorry i couldnt update sooner. My summer was full of suckyness and i sadly but truly forgot all about this. I've already started on the next chapter, but i cant garuntee that it will be done soon, cuz i started this chapter in ...er...March. Hehe. ah well. I know you'll forgive me. the reason i know youll forgive me is because i am the only one who knows how this story ends! Bwahahahahaha! k, I'm done. anyway. if i could get at least like5 reviews for this chapter, you can expect to see another soon. toodloo.

-Kurisuti Kame-


End file.
